The Smurfs 4 (Film)
Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation Presents The CGI Movie of The Smurfs 4 Cast * Demi Lovoto as Smurfette * Joe Maglilo as Hefty Smurf * Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf * Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf * Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf * Michelle Rodriquez as SmurfStorm * Ellie Kemper as SmurfBlossom * Jullia Roberts as SmurfWillow * Ariel Winter as SmurfLily * Meghan Tranior as SmurfMelody * Bret Marnell as Snappy Bug and Handy Smurf * Rainn Wilson as Gargemel * Frank Welker as Azrel * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio Full Of BrainPOP Boys for The Smurfs 4 * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Max Charles as Sherman * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Ben Tennyson * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * John Morris as Andy Davis * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum and Max Taylor * Patrica Kuglar Whitley as Astroboy * Nancy Carwright as Bart Simpson * Bryan McAuley as Caillou * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Christine Canaugh as Chuckie Finster * Peter Murry as Curdie, a Legend Boy from The Princess and The Goblin. * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Toby Scott Ganger as Human Edmond * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack * Collin Dean as Greg, a Boy from Over The Garden Wall. * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Miles Brown as Beanstalk Jack * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Jeffery Rath as Link * Zach Tyler Eisen as Lucas Nickle * R.C. Cone as Mason, a Boy from Toy Story That Time Forgot. * Gage Munroe as Matt, a Boy from My Big Big Freind. * Jacquline Pilon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. * Tommy Luske as Micheal Darling * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Haley Joel Osment as Mowgli and Zephyr * Connor Funk as Ranjan, a Little Boy and Mowgli's Freind * MaclnTalk as Robot Jones * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Grant Parsley as Taran * Koda Cursoy as Tommy, a Boy from Tickey Tock. * Jake T. Austin as Yankee Irving and Diego Marquez * Audrey Wasilewski as Tuck Carbunkle * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Ethan Kemmer as Geo, a Boy from Team Umizoomi. * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Vargus Masson as Kioyshi * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * E.G Daily as Tommy Pickles * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Sabrina Pirte as Chuck McFarlne * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Zachary Gordon as Gil. a Mermaid Boy from Bubble Guppies. * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan, a Young Boy * Karan Brar as Prince Zander * Pamela Adlon as Pajama Sam * Matthew Garber as Micheal Banks * Alex Medlock as Kex, a Boy from Dinotopia: The Quest for The Ruby Sunstone. * Antohny Gonazalz as Miguel Rivera * Joey Shea as Louie * Cody Rugger as Loud Kiddington Trivia * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans Soundtrack * Quiet Riot - Cum On Feel The Noize Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:The Smurfs Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Movies